


In-Flight Negotiations

by mogwai_do



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you do actually have to have the conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Flight Negotiations

Martin, we should talk about it.

No, no, we shouldn't. It would be ...unprofessional. No discussion of... of that on the flight deck.

Well you wouldn't discuss it at home, and you wouldn't discuss it in the car, and you wouldn't discuss it in the portacabin-

Carolyn could have walked in!

I'll grant you that, but the fact remains: we need to talk about it.

But, but, why?

Martin, correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that you were as unhappy with yesterday evening's 'entertainment' as I was.

I apologised!

Not the point, Martin. You shouldn't have had to apologise because I shouldn't have done it. However, as god-like a lover as I am, even I am not able to read your mind and therefore, unless you tell me, I will not know what might – oh, taking a random example here - cause you to punch your lover in the face, making him fall off the bed and giving him a black eye that his ever-observant employer will take endless delight in speculating about.

I am sorry, Douglas, it was reflex. I really didn't mean to.

I know, Martin, but since I'd like to avoid a repeat occurrence, I really would rather we talked about this. Think of it as SOP, if you like.

I thought we did that with the safeword.

Martin... I realise this skirts perilously close to the no exes rule, but... did your last boyfriend ever talk about this with you? I mean, did he explain it?

He explained about safewords, I told you.

...

...What?

So... and I realise I don't actually want to hear the answer to this... when you were... when you _Were_. Who decided what you did?

He did, of course.

And if you didn't like it?

Sopwith camel.

Ah. And if it wasn't so bad that you wanted to safeword? You just, I don't know, didn't fancy a whipping that night, what happened?

...

You just put up with it, didn't you?

...

Martin... Let me share with you some of the wisdom three divorces grants a person. There are, ideally, only two people in the relationship and the idea, generally speaking, is that each person tries to make the other happy. When it's only one person trying, it tends not to work out so well. Now, I find that tying you to my bed and buggering you senseless tends to make me pretty happy and I flatter myself that I'm not the only one.

No.

My, that is a very becoming shade of red, Martin. 

Shut up.

Of course, darling. Anyway, as we recently discovered, while you seem to like having your throat stroked?

Yes.

Just checking. So, while you like having your throat stroked, you happen to violently dislike having your throat squeezed, however gently?

It just...

You don't have to justify it, Martin. I just want to be clear. So, throat-squeezing - big no. You see how this works, Martin? If you tell me what you like, I will endeavour to work with that, and if you tell me what you dislike, I will avoid it because, frankly, that was an unexpectedly impressive right hook. 

Really?

The make-up Carolyn forced upon me before the clients turned up wasn't to make it look _more_ colourful, Martin.

Sorry.

Back to the point. We have two nights in Tokyo ahead of us, at a hotel that is not actually crawling with vermin, and I have packed accordingly. I am also reasonably assured that we will be able to purchase anything else we may require should your tastes range a little further afield. So, Martin, what would you like?

What?

Your choice.

But, but, you're the dom!

Yeeess. And I wouldn't be a very good one if I didn't take care of my sub, now would I.

I... suppose?

That was a rhetorical question, Martin. So, I ask again, not rhetorically now I might add: what would you like?

...

Martin?

... I don't know, okay. I just... don't... No-one's ever asked, okay?

Martin, it's alright.

No, it's not! And I know, it's pathetic and-

Martin, it is not pathetic, it's just... How about this: I'll suggest a few things and you can tell me if you want to or not? Okay?

Okay.

Right. Well, first I was thinking of taking you to a very nice restaurant I happen to know in the Ginza for some superb sushi.

Okay...

And then I was thinking a bath.

A bath?

Yes, Martin, a bath - not that uncommon I thought.

No, no, well, no.

So is a bath okay?

Yes.

And may I wash you?

...if you want?

Oh, I want, Martin. Now, I happen to have some very fine silk scarves with me... what?

What?

Martin...

I just...

Martin - I hope you weren't lying earlier when you said you liked that.

I wasn't. I didn't. I do! I do err... like that. It's just... I wrenched my shoulder getting some bloody enormous wardrobe up some stairs last week and it's a bit sore still.

Ah. Perhaps a massage with that bath then?

Really?

I'm not offering for _my_ health, Martin.

Sorry. We can still do the ties after?

Do you actually want to?

...

Do you?

No. Sorry?

It's fine, Martin, honestly. I'm hardly going to get upset because we aren't going to do something that potentially damages my boyfriend's rather well-built body.

Okay, I... really?

You know, Martin, some day I will say something like that and you will actually believe me. It's a dream I have, up there with winning the lottery, and piloting the next moon shuttle.

Sorry.

And stop apologising.

...

Right, where were we? So, food and bath and a massage. No ties. How do you feel about a blindfold?

Er, fine, I guess.

Excellent.

Douglas?

Yes?

Do you remember after that trip to Naples? That... that thing you did.

I do indeed, Martin.

Can we do that? If it's okay, I mean, if it's not, it's fine. It just-

I believe I can work it into our busy schedule.

Oh. Good.

With or without the blindfold?

...With

Why, Martin, I do suspect you're beginning to get the idea now. Anything else?

Can I... can I suck you? If you would like, I mean.

Martin, I cannot actually imagine a time when I would not like. And just to clarify, with or-

With.

Oh _very_ good, Martin. And now, tell me, have you ever been rimmed?

No...

Would you like to be?

...

Hmm. Do correct me if I'm wrong, unlikely as it is, but either your seat has developed ants in the last few minutes, or that's a yes? Yes?

Yes.

Marvelous. 

Hello chaps!

Ah, Arthur, excellent timing. I do believe the good Captain could do with a glass of ice water.

Oh, wow, Skip. You're really red.

Thank you, Arthur.

No, I mean, really, really red.

Arthur.

I mean, wow, that's red.

Arthur - water.

Oh, right, sorry Douglas. Back in a mo.

He's right you know, Martin. You really are rather spectacularly red.

Shut up, Douglas.

Your wish, Sir.

Thank you.

...

No, I-I mean it, Douglas. Thank you.

Hopefully, Sir, the pleasure will not be entirely mine.

FIN


End file.
